1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for recognizing a home position of a rotatable body such as a disc-shaped microfluidic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In microfluidics, research into disc-shaped microfluidic apparatuses that are used to perform immunoserology and gene tests for a short time period is being conducted. Disc-shaped microfluidic apparatuses are referred to as a Lab Compact Disc (CD) or a Lab-on-a-CD, and transport a fluid by using a centrifugal force generated due to their rotary motion.
In order to perform biological sample reactions and detect reaction results in such a microfluidic apparatus, the positions of structures placed in microfluidic apparatus, such as valves, functional units, or chambers for sensing reactions, need to be precisely recognized. In the related art, a process of recognizing a home position, which is a reference position to identify the positions of structures, is performed and then, the positions of the structures are identified. The home position can be recognized by using a light source for irradiating light, a mark that is formed in the rotatable body and reflects light irradiated from the light source, and an optic sensor that senses the reflected light.